creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Mud
Basic Information Mud is a cubic natural block of tier 0 hardness with a rippled brown surface as well as underside, and 4 brown layered sides. When walking on Mud (it can be placed directly), a player character will be slowed down significantly and also even pushed back a little. Mud is a rather common block. No Creatures are known to spawn on or near blocks of Mud if placed alone, neither Treasure Chests, although it is possible that Wood Treasure Chests might rarely spawn on Mud in dark areas at night. Mud can be placed as is for building purposes, it can be transformed by a Gauntlet Smash, hardened in a Forge or used for crafting. If used for building, it is recommended to take care of not having any liquids too closely nearby, because this can cause Corals to grow on top of Mud blocks. Rotating Mud blocks does not prevent this from happening. This material cannot be processed in a Processor, transformed/hardened by cold or Freeze Bombs, Fire Bombs or liquid Lava, and it cannot be corrupted. Where to find Mud shapes most riverbeds under shallow Water, forms the bottom of many small lakes, also the floor of ice lakes and most Bog Water pools in Swamplands, but not Ocean floors. Sometimes, the layer of Mud will extend underground horizontally even much further than the size of the lake or river on the surface. You can find most of the Mud in Creativerse embedded in other rocks as small to large patches on the Stalactite layer underground, occasionally to be seen when traversing large Caves on this layer that often feature lakes and cataracts made of healing Mineral Water. In Creativerse, all Mud blocks in the game world are already part of the template worlds that each newly created Creativerse game world is a copy of. Since Mud blocks cannot grow nor spawn, no further Mud blocks are generated on any game world after world creation. However, they can be obtained in infinite amounts as loot or pet-harvest from Creatures. How to obtain Mud blocks can be mined/pulled without requiring any Power Cell to be equipped anymore. However, using a Power Cell can make mining a lot faster. Iron Mining Cells, Diamond Mining Cells and Lumite Mining Cells will not lose any durability when used for collecting Mud blocks. Some Creatures like Pebbles, Rocksters, Night Rocksters or Rockzillas will either drop Mud in their Loot Bags when being killed, or will sometimes provide you with Mud additional to their usual harvest as pets. Since R34 in September 2016 you can harvest blocks of Mud without having to equip any Power Cell. Since update R62 on April 19th 2019, four blocks of Mud can be crafted from one block of Dirt and 1 block of Water in the Crafting Menu after unlocking the according crafting recipe for free by obtaining Water. All placeable blocks and objects, Mud blocks included, can be bought in infinite amounts via block kits for customizable Blueprints with Coins that can be paid with real money. Another alternative to mine common Mud instead of pulling it block by block would be to place Excavators (not to be confused with Extractors) on it. Even the basic (and weakest) Excavator can be used to remove blocks of tier 1 and tier 0 hardness in the range of 7x7x7 blocks maximum. Half of the removed blocks will be saved in Loot Bags. You can also dig through Mud by destroying it. Common TNT can now even destroy blocks from the Fossil layer like Limestone and Bedrock and other tier 2 rocks. Please note that TNT is a destructive Explosive that will produce a crater and will not leave any blocks behind that could be collected (different from how this works in Minecraft). Excavators and TNT-type Explosives will remove or destroy nearly all types of crafted blocks and objects like torches, furniture, signs, windows, all crafted building blocks, stairs etc., even up to Corrupted Stone Walls. However, these area-damaging Explosives will leave all Ore Nodes intact, also all storage containers, crafting stations and any objects that can contain blocks/items, including Extractors. You can prevent all area-damaging Explosives from being used on your game world or player claim by disabling the option "TNT enabled" on claims and/or enabling the world option "Disable Explosives". How to unlock the crafting recipe Before you can craft Mud in your Crafting Menu, you will need to unlock its crafting recipe by obtaining Water. Since update R62 on April 19th 2019, Water can now be scooped up without requiring any Power Cell. How to craft To can craft 4 blocks of Mud in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing Q as the default key) after unlocking the according crafting recipe for free, you will need: * 1 block of Dirt that can be picked up without requiring any Power Cell from under the top layer of most biomes or from the top of Canyon formations * 1 unit of Water that can be scooped up without requiring any Power Cell from any river, lake or Ocean, or can be produced by melting Ice or Snow How to use All types of Mushroom Spores can be planted on blocks of Mud in order to grow into harvestable Mushrooms within 10 minutes (or instantly if fertilized with Pigsy Droppings). 1 block Mud can be hardened into 4 Adobe Bricks in a Forge together with some Fuel. Level 1 Fuel will create Adobe Bricks from Mud in 10 seconds, level 2 Fuel requires 5 seconds, level 3 Fuel 3,3 seconds and level 10 Fuel only 1 second each. This does not require any crafting recipe to be unlocked. Simply carry blocks of Mud in your inventory when pointing at a Forge that has been placed into the game world and click your right mouse button or type "f" as the default key. Then move the Mud into the slot of the Forge (by right-click or drag & drop with the left mouse button) and the Fuel into the Fuel slot of the Forge. 1 block of Mud can also be hardened into 1 block of Adobe Bricks by using a Gauntlet Smash with at least an Iron Mining Cell equipped (or an even stronger Power Cell). Adobe Bricks can then be used to craft several types of Adobe building blocks like walls, floors and roofs. Obtaining Adobe bricks is an unlocking requirement of crafting recipes in the Crafting Menu as well, like for Flower Pots and Adobe Walls. Mud itself as a raw material can be used for crafting in your Crafting Menu directly too, like for White Brick Walls, Red Brick Walls, White Brick Fireplaces and Red Brick Fireplaces. Mud can be tilled (just like green Grass and Dirt) with a Plow so you can grow all types of Crops on it. Tilled land will revert to Dirt after a while though if you don't plant any Seeds on it, and when green Grass is near, it will then turn into Grass. Mud itself will not transform into Dirt or Grass in time. Mushroom Spores can also be planted on tilled land. Tree Saplings will not grow on blocks of Mud though. On top of an exposed block of Mud, often a block of Corals will grow by itself after a while, but only if a body of Water or any other Liquid is somewhat "close". So this is a way of "growing" (or "farming") Corals. Category:Stalactite layer Category:Natural Blocks Category:Ingredients Category:Animal Loot Category:Pet Harvest Category:Plowable Category:Forgeable Category:Transformable Category:Smashable Category:Crafted